Help:Tools/Credits
It is the policy of this wiki to give credit were ever possible for who wrote a song, produced an album, or played such and such instrument. These templates exist in order to simplify that goal. Giving credits for non-musical items This category includes entries like the producers, authors, and other similar topics where the person involved did not directly create the music. Albums generates appropriate credit boxes for any album or box set. Available fields include Produced By, Executive Producer, Mixed By, Recorded By, Additional Engineering By, Production Assistance, Assistant Engineers, Recorded At, Mixed At, Mastered By, Creative Director, Art Direction and Design, Photography, and Digital Editing By. Most of these fields can also be specified at the song level with (see next section). If you need to do that, pass '▼' for the field's value when you call . For details see the parameter list for . For your convenience, ▼ is a link below the Save Page button. Click it to add '▼' to the text. Of the fields available from , some must be specified, with at least '▼', or an box will be displayed requesting the information. Those fields are Produced By, Executive Producer, Recorded At, Mixed At, and Mastered By. Samples With all Missing Vital Information boxes displayed = Source = = Result = With sample data for all fields = Source = |Studio Name=Studio|City=City|State=TN}} |Executive Producer= |Mixed By= |Recorded By= |Additional Engineering By= |Production Assistance= |Assistant Engineers= |Recorded At= |Mixed At= |Mastered By= |Studio Name=Studio|City=City|State=TN}} |Art Direction and Design= |Photography= |Digital Editing By= }} = Result = |Studio Name=Studio|City=City|State=TN}} |Executive Producer= |Mixed By= |Recorded By= |Additional Engineering By= |Production Assistance= |Assistant Engineers=▼ |Recorded At= |Mixed At= |Mastered By= |Studio Name=Studio|City=City|State=TN}} |Art Direction and Design= |Photography= |Digital Editing By= |No Categories=True }} Please note that the links above are not intended to be valid. They are for sample purposes only. Songs works in the same manner as . However, the available field list changes to Music By, Lyrics By, Produced By, Executive Producer, Mixed By, Recorded By, Additional Engineering By, Production Assistance, Assistant Engineers, Recorded At, Mastered By, Mixed At, Mastered By, and No Categories. Of these, Music By, Lyrics By, Produced By, and Executive Producer are required fields. (In the case of Produced By and Executive Producer, you can pass '▲'. See below.}} If a required field is specified at the album level, passing '▲' will generate a link to the album's page for that field. (Passing '▼' is legal, but not very useful.) For more information, see the parameter list for . Samples All Missing Vital Information boxes shown = Source = = Results = All fields filled with sample values = Source = |Lyrics By= |Produced By=▲ |Executive Producer=▲ |Mixed By=▲ |Recorded By=▲ |Additional Engineering By=▲ |Production Assistance=▲ |Assistant Engineers=▲ |Recorded At=▲ |Mixed At=▲ |Mastered By=▲ }} = Result = |Lyrics By= |Produced By=▲ |Executive Producer=▲ |Mixed By=▲ |Recorded By=▲ |Additional Engineering By=▲ |Production Assistance=▲ |Assistant Engineers=▲ |Recorded At=▲ |Mixed At=▲ |Mastered By=▲ |No Categories=True }} The above links are not intended to be valid. They are provided for sample purposes only. Tools Sometimes, you will need to create a specialized complex string like " at My Studio in , . These tools can automate generation of such strings. Person at studio strings With this template, the city and state are optional. However, if you specify them, they will be linked to Wikipedia. Source |Studio Name=Studio|City=City|State=TN}} Result |Studio Name=Studio|City=City|State=TN}} Studio name and location strings Again, the city and state are optional. However, if you specify them, they will be linked to Wikipedia. Source Result Instruments and Vocals We also want to give credit to those that worked hard to make the actual music that you hear: the vocal and instrument recordings. As such, we have created the Ins template system. You will never need to call directly. Rather, you will call one or more templates listed here. You start by calling . You then call the various Ins subtemplates (listed here) one at a time as shown in the samples until you are done. Close the table with . When you call one of the Ins subtemplates, there are four important parameters that you may need to pass. } prevents the template from starting a new cell in the table. } is used to help the templates decide when to start a new row. (We are assuming that only rows with three cells will fit on the page. The problem is that many users use smaller monitors and/or the new Quartz and Monaco skins. This restriction solves that problem.) Pass a non-blank value for } if that call to the template is the last one needed for that instrument or vocal. Pass a non-blank value for } just before you call . Both } and } allow the template to do some cleanup and close the tables involved properly. Full details on how to use them can be found at Template:Ins and any of Ins's subtemplates. Samples These samples use specific instruments. However, it doesn't matter which Ins subtemplate you call. You use all of them the same. One artist and one instrument Source |Col=1|Last Entry=True|Last Instrument=True}} Result |Col=1|Last Entry=True|Last Instrument=True}} Three artists and one instrument Source | | |Col=1|Last Entry=True|Last Instrument=True}} Result | | |Col=1|Last Entry=True|Last Instrument=True}} More than five artists and one instrument Source | | | | |Col=1}} |Last Entry=True|Last Instrument=True}} Result | | | | |Col=1}} |Last Entry=True|Last Instrument=True}} One artist, but with two instruments Source |Col=1|Last Entry=True}} |Col=2|Last Entry=True|Last Instrument=True}} Result |Col=1|Last Entry=True}} |Col=2|Last Entry=True|Last Instrument=True}} One artist, but with three instruments Source |Col=1|Last Entry=True}} |Col=2|Last Entry=True}} |Col=3|Last Entry=True|Last Instrument=True}} Result |Col=1|Last Entry=True}} |Col=2|Last Entry=True}} |Col=3|Last Entry=True|Last Instrument=True}} One artist, but with more than three instruments Source |Col=1|Last Entry=True}} |Col=2|Last Entry=True}} |Col=3|Last Entry=True}} |Col=1|Last Entry=True|Last Instrument=True}} Result |Col=1|Last Entry=True}} |Col=2|Last Entry=True}} |Col=3|Last Entry=True}} |Col=1|Last Entry=True|Last Instrument=True}} The various error messages that can result from using the } parameter incorrectly Source |Last Entry=True}} |Col=0|Last Entry=True}} |Col=4|Last Entry=True|Last Instrument=True}} Result |Last Entry=True}} |Col=0|Last Entry=True}} |Col=4|Last Entry=True|Last Instrument=True}} Category:Help